defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Eanor Galodriel
=Biography= Eanor Galodriel, Eanor for short, was born in Nagrand, about 2300 Azerothian years ago. She had a trying childhood, being trained as a Priestess by Anchorite Alexandros. She was not allowed to see her family during this time, for Alexandros was a rough teacher. She was allowed to see her parents only four times per Draenorian year. These events hardened her, however, as she grew stronger by the day. Although deep inside she remained a child for many years. During breaks she would sneak away and play with the Mag'har children. Their parents didn't like it, but they became good friends. Fairytales don't last, however, and the Orcs grew older whereas she remained young, having the Draenei lifespan. She watched her friends go, and see new ones take their place. She was never without orcish friends, though seeing the ones she got attached to leave left scars on her soul. When her training was complete, she left Alexandros and went back to her village. She became a respected Anchorite among her people. All was fine for many years. Then Draenor got blown up. Eanor and her parents were in the area that would become Netherstorm at the time, helping with various problems. As soon as the end of the planet became clear, she helped gather as many Draenei as possible in the Naaru vessel called the Exodar. They left the planet, and were once again looking for a better home. After the well-known crash into Azeroth caused by the Blood Elves, Eanor passed out for quite a while. When she woke up she saw her dead father next to her. Crying tears of agony and emotional pain, she refused to move for hours, until she nearly passed out again because she hadn't eaten for so long. She got to the remains of the Exodar and was offered a meal. It wasn't until she had eaten hald of it, she started to wonder something. "Where in Naaru's name is Mother?" She looked for days, but didn't find her. Her father was given a proper burial on Azuremyst, but she is still looking for her mother. Months later she moved to Stormwind. The search for her mother had zero results, and she was on the verge of giving up. She still had a spark of hope. Stormwind was considered the Capital of the Alliance by many, so she would give it a shot, and looked for clues to her mother's whereabouts there. While she was in the city, she found a poster. The poster referred to an organization called The Ironheart Conclave, who strived for peace between the Alliance and the Horde, fighting common goals instead. She was intruiged, and went to a meeting of theirs. She was accepted into the Conclave as a Mender, and healed the wounds of those in pain. She also joined the Research and Development department, where she was elected the first Master-Researcher of Magical Sources. This was not the only promotion she could expect, however. The Luminary, Vaelthir Aldaval, recognized her efforts, and offered her another promotion. She would now be known as Mender-Cleric Eanor. And though she's not someone to be meddled with, you can expect her to be just and fair. Unless you test her patience too much. Details Build: Slender, not too tall for a Draenei. Eyes: Blue, bright as the summer's sky. Hair: Brown, though she likes to dye it white sometimes. Skin colour: Very light blue, seems to glow in the sunlight. Character: Serious, sometimes easily offended, fair, a listening ear for those in trouble. Social: Most of her friends are also in the Conclave, among who but not limited to: *Darlick Fizzlecrank *Arovia *Templar Tirena *Lady Juniera Hailey *Shanore Mandano *Magister Kilock Alabaster *Vyala *Vranesh "Blackblade" Berian *Vaelthir Aldaval. Though he is her superior, she wouldn't want to miss him. *Dornaa *Aluminesca Her friends out of the Conclave are Shann Starseeker, and some of Stormwind's peculiar inhabitants. Category:The Ironheart Conclave Category:Alliance Characters Category:Draenei